the sorrows of percy jackson
by divergentftw
Summary: what if Percy's life wasn't as good as we thought it was caution mentions of rape rated m because i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to RICK RIORDAN!

_Percy pov:_

As I run home one thought is fresh in my mind _"I am screwed" _this was his thought as he entered his house to see a waiting drunk Gabe: You're late AGAIN!" he yells at me before throwing a punch at the back of my head. This isn't the first time he's done this but this time he stops much earlier than all the rest of his beatings _I wonder why he stopped_ I thought until I saw the worst thing I will ever see Gabe was standing naked in front of me "Gabe what are you doing!" I yelled "shut up punk" then he ripped my clothes of then I saw blackness.

The next morning I woke up with a headache when I went into the bathroom I realized what happened, he raped me. Checking to see if he did anything else I am left alone to my thoughts "_he raped me?" _I thought sadly and the other thought that was going through my head was "_why does the world hate me"._

**IM A line BREAK muahahahaha**

At school I met up with my only friend Grover he was this scrawny kid with a leg disease but he could outrun everyone on enchilada day but today he was just normal Grover "Hey Perce!" he shouted as he started walking towards me "How's it going man?" he asked with a bit of concern in his voice but when he asked the question I started panicking thinking if I was that easy to read or was something wrong with how I looked but when he saw the look on my face he calms me down saying that I just had a worried look on my face "Oh I was worrying if we had a test today 'cause I forgot to study" I said "Oh" he said like he knew I was hiding something "No we don't have a test but we do have a lot of homework for math" groaning we started heading into school.

**Watch out for the break in the line :O**

After school as I was walking home I couldn't help but notice the tall man following me home but somehow on the other side of the street was Grover hopping into a cab "Hey Grover can I catch a ride with you to my house?" I asked "Oh, sure Perce" he replied and so with that we rode quietly towards my home, I mean my torture.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to RICK RIORDAN!

_Percy pov:_

When I got home I knew that Gabe wasn't home because the house was quiet there was no poker party and the T.V was off, sighing thankfully I went up to my room and fell asleep.

I woke up to the feeling of my bed sinking down with weight, my only thought was that Gabe was going to rape me again so I jumped up and tried to get to my door "Percy what are you doing?" I heard my mom ask, "Oh I thought it was a break inn and I was going to need to escape" I said to my mom in relief thinking that if it was Gabe I would have been punished, "Oh ok then goodnight Percy" she said "goodnight mom" I replied.

_**The next day**_

As I was getting ready for school I realized something today was our trip to the museum, smiling to myself I walked to school to get on the school bus hoping I wouldn't get into trouble.

"Why do I get myself into trouble?" I ask myself as I'm lead through the museum by Mrs. Dodds when we get to the gallery about the Greek Gods she stops and glares at a picture of the Gods. "You know what you have done right?" she asked me, not understanding what she meant I tried to play it safe "yes ma'm" I replied, "where is it?!" not knowing what she meant I said " I don't-" I started to say but she cut me off "too late!" she started to change into something with bat like wings and wrinkles all over her body, "Percy!" yelled Mr. Brunner who was outside reading a book two seconds ago , threw me a pen "click it!" I did and it grew into a 3 foot long sword with the inscription anaklusmos on the side _Riptide, _Mrs. Dodds swooped down at me and I did the most natural thing, swung the sword turning the bat-like creature into a sand castle.

When I came back to my senses I had a pen In my hands and was alone in the Greek Gods section of the museum, returning to Mr. Brunner "Ah Percy I believe that's my pen" he said " Oh ok here you go" I said giving him his pen back we returned to school and finished the day.

When I got home I knew I was in trouble because the first thing I saw was blood all over the floor and my mom lying dead on the carpet, "Mom!" I cried trying to figure out what happened, rushing over to her I realized she was already dead. I left my mom in the living room and called an ambulance saying that I came home and my mom was in a pool of blood, after that I ran upstairs packed some clothes and some food and left home running into the woods.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

After two weeks in the forest I was out of food I tried to portion it so I could survive for a while but I knew I would eventually run out so I decided it was time to go find some food, exiting the forest I saw a sign that said "Delhphi strawberries pick your own!" thinking I could steal some strawberries I decided to check out the farm. Walking into the valley I found some sort of summer camp and decided to check out if I could stay there. When I got there I saw things I couldn't understand like horses with wings and people with swords and armor but when I got to the big house I saw something that almost made me feint it was Mr. Brunner but he wasn't in his wheelchair, no he was a half horse half man hybrid.

**a/n comments are appreciated this is my first fanfic so I'm not sure where to take this thanks for the follows!**


End file.
